Lemmy's hidden secret
by MushhBlueKoopalings
Summary: Lemmy is keeping a secret to himself...Maybe he will tell Iggy. This is a short chapter of a romantic theme. Other chapters will be very long. WARNING this is brother love/sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lemmy's hidden secret**

On a Saturday morning at 8:00 am , Lemmy got up to go do his usual morning routine. Iggy was beside him still sleeping in his cozy twin bed. Once Lemmy was done with everything he goes back into his bed and pulls out a picture of his twin brother Iggy.  
"This is wrong…but I can't help it." Lemmy had his shell off but he still had his boxers on. He starts blushing and slowly takes his boxers down and starts to masturbate to Iggy in the picture. As his dick starts to get harder, he masturbate harder. He softly moans. ''Oh Iggy… I just want you".  
''Hey bro"! Iggy burst into the room unexpectedly. Lemmy frighten and jumped still blushing and quickly put on his boxers. "Dammit Iggy you scared the hell out of me!" ''I'm so sorry bro I didn't mean to but guess what"!  
''What is it"? Lemmy replied. ''Bowser and the rest of the Koopalings are leaving to go to the park, so me and you get the whole castle to ourselves"! Lemmy jumped up in excitement.  
''That's great now we can finally spend some time together"! Lemmy said still blushing. ''So what do you want to do first"? Iggy said. "Anything"!  
"Okay, let's play a game". They started playing the game and Iggy realizes Lemmy was daydreaming making Iggy lose to the game. "Lemmy are you okay"? "HUH... yeah I'm fine sorry bro I just have a lot on my mind". "What's wrong"?  
Iggy said worried about his little twin. "It's been a secret because I know it's wrong, and I just don't know what to do"! Tears started to roll down onto Lemmy's face... embarrassed in front of Iggy.

"Lemmy please don't cry… I truly deeply care about you so much, you're the only one that's constantly on my mind." "I love you so much as a twin brother and a best friend". "You can tell me anything I won't think of you any different I promise".  
Iggy said mournful to see Lemmy so down. "Okay Iggy…well…I…I like you Iggy so much". "Awww I like you too"! "Nooooo, I like like you... I can't get you out of my mind. I dream about us being together all day and night.  
"No words can fully describe all the feelings I have for you"... "Thinking of you keeps me awake, Dreaming of you keeps me asleep, and being with you keeps me alive…I truly mean everything I say…but you probably don't feel the same way, and plus were brothers"! Lemmy started tearing up again.  
"Lemmy of course I feel the same way"! Iggy replied filled with joy. "I was too afraid to tell you to, and none of us knows if were really brothers or not, but that doesn't matter to me". Iggy held Lemmy's hand and stared into his eyes… "I love you Lemmy". "I love you too"! Lemmy replied.

Lemmy was so happy to know Iggy loved him too. They were both on the bed and Lemmy jumped onto Iggy making him fall on his back while Lemmy was on top of him, and kissed him passionately.  
Both blushing showing there unconditional love to each other. Iggy took Lemmy and put him up against the wall and started to kiss all over his neck. Lemmy moaned softly while Iggy's soft lips pressed against his skin. Iggy softly bit his neck.  
Lemmy knew he was for Iggy and only him. "Oh Iggy… I want you so bad… I want you to be my first". "Me too, but don't worry I'll go slow and passionate at first for you. Lemmy blushed. "Okay Iggy".

Well this was the first chapter. More chapters will be up! The next chapter will be very detailed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The love of the two twins**

 _Previous chapter- Iggy took Lemmy and put him up against the wall and started to kiss all over his neck. Lemmy moaned softly while Iggy's soft lips pressed against his skin. Iggy softly bit his neck. Lemmy knew he was for Iggy and only him. "Oh Iggy…I want you so bad…I want you to be my first". "Me too, but don't worry I'll go slow and passionate at first for you. Lemmy blushed. "Okay Iggy"._

"Iggy I'm kinda nervous"... "Don't worry Lemmy I won't hurt you in any way. They both continued to kiss against the wall then Iggy pushed Lemmy back on the bed while Lemmy got back on top of him under the covers.

Iggy slowly pulled the covers back to reveal Lemmy pulling out Iggy's hard dick. He stroked it gently. Up and down. Lemmy needed lubrication and he had the perfect thing. He lowered his head and licked the head. Circling it slowly. So smooth under Lemmy's tongue. The tip was so soft. He licked all the way down to his balls. Lemmy wanted to fuck his dick with his sensations and thoughts racing throughout Iggy's mind and body were totally mind blowing, his hips thrusting themselves upwards compulsively to the rhythm of his mouth.

Taking in the shaft into his mouth, feelings the head in the back of his throat. Iggy grabbing the bed sheets feeling so much pleasure. He grabbed Lemmy's head and forcefully pushed him down on his dick. He let out a moan as his first wave of cum exploded from his dick.

Iggy came onto Lemmy's face as he tasted it while Iggy blushed. He looked directly into his eyes with a naughty look upon his face as he slowly withdrew his dick from his mouth as his dick slapped his stomach. "It taste so good". Lemmy said while giggling. "Now for some real fun heehee"! Iggy grabbed Lemmy and put him on top of him so Lemmy can ride his dick.

Lemmy relaxed his body allowing him to gently put his dick inside him. As the tip got near his asshole he gently pushed his dick inside Lemmy, he started to rotate his dick inside of him, allowing him to feel every inch in his tight asshole. "Ahhhhh"! Lemmy moaned as the intensely sensation filled his body. "Damn, you're tight," Iggy grunted as he began moving in and out. Iggy picked up the pace and went harder listening to Lemmy moan on top of him. Lemmy could tell from the look on Iggy's face and the intensity that across his body that he wouldn't be able to hold much longer. He fucked Lemmy harder and harder, Iggy's dick pushing against Lemmy's walls. Panting hard listening to Lemmy moans grow louder and louder. "I Can't stop now…I'm going to cum at any moment. Iggy managed a few more thrusts before he buried his cock deep inside Lemmy and let out a groan as his dick shot cum onto Lemmy. "Hehe that was so amazing and fun Iggy"! Lemmy said licking up the remaining cum.

"That felt so..." Your turn"! Lemmy grabbed Iggy's head and pushed it down on his dick. he flicked his tongue around the head, licking under the ridge of his head. Tasting the pre-cum that had started to leak from his dick. He kept sucking it until Lemmy exploded inside Iggy's mouth. "Wow, that is good"! Iggy said tasting Lemmy's sweet warm cum inside his mouth."I'm so glad we got to experience this together Lemmy". "I know, we should defiantly do it again". Iggy grabbed Lemmy and pulled him towards him kissing him again under the covers. "I love you Lemmy".

"I love you too Iggy"! They continued kissing and eventually Lemmy fell asleep in Iggy's loving arms. He kissed him once more as he blushed. Lemmy smiled in Iggy's arms. Iggy thought to himself..."I want to be with you forever…but what if the others found out...this can cause a lot of problems... oh well". They both fell asleep.

The next morning Iggy got up to go do his routine and go eat breakfast. His lover Lemmy was still sleeping. Cuddling his pillow looking adorable as always. Iggy was walking in the hallway going to the kitchen, but before he went there he passed by Larry Koopa room to see if he was up. He opened the door to see Larry looking confused at the covers of the bed. Iggy was confused also.

"Hey Larry"! "Oh hey Iggy". "What are you doing"? "I'm just very confused as to what this white stuff is". Larry was the youngest Koopa out of the 7 of us. "I was masturbating for the first time and this white stuff came out, i don't know what it is but it felt good when it came out. "Oh...well... that's sperm Larry. "ohh"! "Should i taste it"? "Well that's up to you..but i'll leave you alone to that and go eat breakfast". "Well that was awkward... i guess Larry is hitting puberty".. Iggy said walking out Larry's room.

Larry was very curious of a lot of things since he's starting to hit puberty. "I wonder if Dad has anything in his room". Larry cleaned up his mess and walked out of his room quietly walking towards his father's room. He opened the door and went through everything. Larry continued to snoop around the room as he encountered a long rubber toy that looked like his penis but much much bigger.

He took it and went to the bathroom to wash it off good, and quickly went back to his room. "So how are you suppose to use this"? Larry said to himself. All of a sudden Larry heard foot steps coming towards his room and he quickly put it under his bed. Iggy and Lemmy burst into his room. "Hey, you gonna come and eat breakfast it's almost gone"! "Yeah I'm coming but after we are done eating i want to show you guys something". "Okay cool". They both replied and they all went downstairs to enjoy breakfast.

The end of the chapter.. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Larry's sexual drive**

 _In the previous chapter Larry Koopa found something very strange in his father's room. What will he do with it? What will happen? Will anybody find out about Iggy and Lemmy's love?_

All of the Koopalings where at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast. Larry finished first then Iggy and Lemmy. Iggy and Lemmy remembered that Larry wanted to show them something, so they all ran upstairs and went to Larry's room. "Okay, I found this rubbery thing in Dad's room and I have no idea what it is…. Maybe you guys know".

Iggy and Lemmy stood in silence as to what it could be. "Well it does look like a dick…sooo maybe it's some type of sex toy". Iggy said. "You should take it to Ludwig maybe he knows what it is". Lemmy said. "Hmmm…well he does help me a lot so I'll ask him". All three walked out, Iggy and Lemmy went back into their room and Larry went to Ludwig's room to see if he was in there since he's always busy.

Larry walked up to Ludwig's door and knocked on it. "Yes"! "I'm kind of busy right now". "Oh it's me Larry". "I wanted to talk to you about something, but if you're busy then I'll come back later". "Ludwig rushed to the door. "Larry you're my best friend, if you want to talk about anything I'm all ears". Larry smiled, "Thank you Ludwig for always being there for me". "Of course little bro"! He walked inside the room, usually messy cause of his experiments with Iggy.

"Sorry about the mess I've been super busy with every single thing lately but I'll take time out of my day to talk to my little brother. "Thanks, so I found something in Dad's room and I'm not sure what it is...but you're really smart so I thought you would know". "Sure what is it"? Larry pulled it out, and Ludwig's eyes opened and blushed. "Larry…um…wow…that's a dildo". "It's basically an erect toy penis that's used for sexual pleasure. In this case, you can put it up your ass". Larry chuckled, blushed, and instantly got hard.

"Well…you want to try it"? Ludwig was shocked to know his little brother wanted to do things with him. "Well Larry do you really wan… Larry jumped onto Ludwig and put his lips against his. They slowly kissed enjoying every moment. Ludwig got excited and cut to the chase. He put Larry on his stomach and spread his ass cheeks and he slowly started circling his virgin hole with his finger. Larry was nervous but he knew Ludwig wouldn't hurt him too much..

Ludwig inserted two fingers while Larry moaned as his dick got harder…then he put in one more finger. "Relax". Ludwig said pushing in and out. I did as he told and the fingers moved more easily. "You like getting fucked by my fingers"? Larry moved his head up and down to show Ludwig that he loved it, "Hehe… I have somethings bigger for you". He pulled out the dildo and slowly pushed it against his hole. Larry relaxed knowing this is his first time doing something like this. He felt it go inside a little bit and started to scream from the pain. He felt more of it sliding up his ass and he started moaning softly. "Do you think you can handle more…or is it too big for you"? "You should fuck me fuck me instead of a toy".

Larry replied while still moaning. "I'm not done yet". He pushed the dildo back in. Larry screamed then got silent. As he continued Ludwig was ready for some real fun "My dick wants to be inside you…are u ready"? Larry was very horny, but Ludwig dick was much bigger than the dildo. "I'm kind of nervous Ludwig"…. Larry begged him not to do it yet, but Ludwig put the tip of his dick next to Larry's hole. He tried to relax then he felt Ludwig dick go inside of him. He went in slow at first but started to go faster and faster. Larry was screaming at first, but he had to get through the pain.

Finally Larry noticed his dick was massaging against his spot inside of him. Larry was in so much pleasure...he kept moaning while asking for more. He felt Ludwig's huge dick pumping in and out his virgin asshole. He felt the pleasure build up and came quickly as it went everywhere. "That felt so amazing Ludwig". Ludwig smiled at Larry. "Yes it did". Larry begged him to do it again but Ludwig had a lot of work ahead of him. "It's okay Ludwig I understand, I can come back later". Larry said blushing as he winked at Ludwig. "Of course"! Larry walked out of the room still feeling good at what just happened.

He walked by Iggy and Lemmy room and wanted to see what they were doing. He walked it quietly and saw Lemmy sucking Iggy's dick. He paused and was shocked at what he was witnessing. Larry knew Lemmy and Iggy had a very strong special bond with each other, but he never would have expected something like this. Larry stood there and immediately got hard watching Lemmy suck his twin. Iggy was blushing and moaning, using his hands to push Lemmy head down some more. All of a sudden Iggy noticed Larry was in the room masturbating while staring at them.

Iggy was surprised. He thought he closed and locked the door, but obviously he didn't. If Lemmy saw Larry he would most likely be very embarrassed and start to run and cry. Iggy didn't want that to happen so Iggy let Larry watch as Lemmy continued to suck. "Wow today has been fun"! Larry said in his head. After Lemmy was done Larry ran out of the room and went inside his room. Iggy and Lemmy had some more fun than they both fell asleep cuddling with each other under the covers. Iggy woke up in the middle of the night and went to Larry's room. He walked in and saw him playing a game."Sorry to interrupt you but we have to talk about somethings". "I have to talk to you too"...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Encounter with Wendy**

 _Previous chapter- Larry and Ludwig did something special, he also found out new things. This is the final chapter that will reveal Wendy's lust, but there will be tons and tons of other stories._

Iggy and Lemmy the two lover twins, cuddling together in the bed. They both fell asleep, but Iggy woke up hours later to talk to Larry about what just happened. Iggy quietly walked out the room so he wouldn't wake up Lemmy. He walked to Larry's room nervous, trying to think of what he's going to say before he gets there. Iggy walks inside since the door was open.

Larry was playing his game while listening to music. "Hey Larry…umm…I need to talk to you about what just happened". "Yeah I kind of figured after what I just saw, but I have to talk to you too". "Oh, okay I guess I'll go first". Iggy said nervously. "Okay I'll just tell you from the start, and how I and Lemmy feel about each other. "Every time I'm around Lemmy I would feel so happy and warm inside, it doesn't matter if I was angry, sad, or anything".

"The feelings I have for him is hard to explain…I have never felt this way before, but I know there is a meaning to it". "It is wonderful because there is nothing as beautiful as being in love". "Lemmy knows I love him sooo much, he feels safe and loved when I'm with him". "I have complete fallen for him". "His smile alone can make my day". "I hope you can understand…I know we're brothers…but we may not be… but I don't care"."No one can separate us".

Larry was so shocked to know he truly loved Lemmy "Wowwww Iggy". "Look, I love you as brother". "I totally respect every decision in your life, and this can stay between us". Iggy was relieved that Larry supported him. "Thank you so much Larry for understanding"! "Of course, now it's my turn to tell you my story". "Okay so remember that long rubbery thing I found in dad's room"? "Yeah".

"Okay so I took it to Ludwig's room and he said it was a dildo, used for sexual pleasure". "Once I heard that I instantly got hard". "I was very horny at the time and me and Ludwig are very close". Larry was nervous as well but he got it out. "I just attacked him... I don't know what got over me". "He quickly got horny and we had sex". "It was my first time and I can't describe the feelings it's indescribable"! Iggy was shocked as well. "Well don't worry". "You respect my decision, so I have no problem with anything".

"That's great, I'm glad we had this discussion let's just keep it to ourselves, but if you want to tell Lemmy that's fine". "Of cour…. "HEY GUYS"! Lemmy barged in the door cheerful as can be. Larry and Iggy jumped. "Lemmy it's late at night why would you do that"? "Hahahahah". "That was the whole point"! They all laughed and sat in a circle. "Sooooooo, what were you doing in here Iggy"?

"I was just telling Larry some things". "Like"? "It's okay, I promise I won't get mad I like Larry, and I know he doesn't run his mouth to others". They all smiled. "Okay Lemmy, me and Larry had a discussion about some things…I told him how me and you love each other so much and how I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. "Oh…well as long as you didn't tell the others I'm good". "Don't worry I... "I FUCKING KNEW IT"! Wendy the only girl Koopa pops out of nowhere eavesdropping the conversation. They all jumped, their hearts dropped terrified at what just happened. "WHAT THE FUCK WENDY"! "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"!? They all screamed. "I knew it, I just fucking knew it".

"I'm telling dad"! "No!" "Please Wendy we will do anything…please don't tell dad"… They all cried out. "Ohhh really anything"? "YES"! They all screamed. Wendy Koopa closed the door. "I want all 3 of you to fuck me, I need some dick badly so this is happening right now unless you want dad to know". They all froze. None of them have never fucked a girl before. "I'm serious…fuck me…I'm not kidding". Wendy said sexually. Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy didn't have a choice. "So, let's start shall we"?

Larry grabbed Wendy and kissed her neck, while Iggy and Lemmy ran their hands up and down her legs and back up again slowly. Wendy reached over towards Iggy dick and started to stroke it. Iggy got closer and closer to Wendy's wet pussy. He spread her legs and licked her from back to front. Wendy let out a moan. "You like that"? Iggy murmured. "You like me licking your wet pussy"? "Yesssssssss"… They got in 69 position and he started licking and sucking on her clit. Lemmy and Larry was watching with lust in their eyes, rubbing their hard dicks.

Larry and Lemmy went up to Wendy's face. She grabbed both of their dicks putting both in her mouth. Running her tongue up and down the shaft enjoying every little moment. " Damn Wendy"! They both said grunting. She took their balls and put it in her mouth swirling it around with her tongue. Iggy was still licking her clit, his tongue hard and long. Wendy was grinding on his face, while his tongue got deeper in her pussy. "Oh fuck Iggy"! "Keep going, please don' stop"! Wendy said as she continued to stroke Lemmy's and Larry's dick.

Lemmy grabbed her by the hips and turn her over on all fours. She grabbed Iggy's dick and put it in her mouth, tasting his warm salty pre-cum dripping from the head. Lemmy pushed his dick inside of her. "Yes yes yes Lemmy, make me cum"! She moaned out loud as Lemmy thrust into her grabbing her hips and pushing her back hard. It didn't take Lemmy long enough, He came all over her ass dripping all over the floor. "My turn"! Larry said as he grabbed Wendy and sat her on top of him.

He gasped with pleasure as she began to ride his dick, grinding him. Larry grabbed her ass cheeks and went harder, slamming his cock inside of her. "Ohhhh fuck Larry". She moan softly. Lemmy was exhausted after he came, but Iggy went in front of Wendy's face and pushed her head down onto his hard dick. Larry went faster as Wendy deep throat Iggy's dick. Larry came all over her while she licked it up. Larry and Lemmy masturbated together, waiting for Iggy to fuck Wendy. Iggy had the biggest dick out of all. She admired his big hard dick even more. She kept sucking him, then she held the shaft in her hand and kissed it. "This is fun, but you know what I really want", she told him.

"Oh I know". He put her on her stomach on the bed. Iggy put 3 fingers inside of her, she moaned in continued to finger her dripping wet pussy. Eventually Iggy took his hard dick and pressed it against her hole, he gave a shove and grunted when the head of his dick went inside. He placed his hands on Wendy's ass cheeks and thrust hard. After many strokes, Iggy's dick was all the way inside of Wendy. Wendy could feel every inch inside of her. Back and forth he fucked her while she gripped the bed sheets moaning with her head in the pillow. Iggy took his hard dick out and put the tip next to her asshole. "You ready"? "Go slow"… Iggy slowly pushed the tip inside of her, then in a matter of seconds he had his whole dick inside of her. Pumping in and out of her asshole, it felt weird at first but amazing the next second.

Lemmy and Larry wanted another round so Lemmy got under Wendy and put his dick in her wet pussy, while she sucked Larry. All in action Wendy felt climax build up. Lemmy started to rub her clit while still fucking her, and Iggy fucking her ass harder than she could imagine Wendy couldn't take it no more and she orgasm. They all came on her body. She got what she wanted, and she loved it. "Okay boys everything is good now". Wendy said still moaning. "That was amazing"! Wendy said, the other three agreed. "Maybe next time again boys". Wendy said as she walked out still in pleasure. This is one night they will never forget. Iggy and Lemmy went back into their room, while Larry continued to play his games.


End file.
